random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Daisy56
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Random-ness Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. If you get stuck, write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sarah Manley Hey! I'm here! Raya 20:31, March 15, 2010 (UTC) i did i created the dragon warriors just to say ~ferbluver it wont let me upload a .bmp and are the three of us admins? - Febluver (Give up? Give up? The day may come when we'll give up on fruitless searches after a mere 11 mins) 23:57, March 15, 2010 (UTC) how dare u! u have descraced me u said we were all in this togather me u and raya well i guess i was wrong u not giving me permission to edit anything hers an example of leaving me out: in the blog the start of randomness u just say the start of randomness. Daisy, Raya, etc., nothing about me in it and we were in it together! - Febluver (Give up? Give up? The day may come when we'll give up on fruitless searches after a mere 11 mins) 00:14, March 16, 2010 (UTC) FerbFletcherNo.1 19:14, March 24, 2010 (UTC) my entry to the logo competition RE: Your User Page How do you feel insulted? --J. Severe: A young boy trying to find his place in the world, one wiki at a time. 14:07, March 29, 2010 (UTC) And I'm the randomest GUY you'll ever meet. J. Severe: A young boy trying to find his place in the world, one wiki at a time. 21:46, March 29, 2010 (UTC) When I get 5 total edits, can I be an admin? I have 4 now. AgentP 19:00, April 3, 2010 (UTC) Pictures? I'm not sure how to get pictures working. Assuming that you do, can you help? Lost in Ferb-Land... 02:34, April 6, 2010 (UTC) P.S my signature link never works for some reason, just ignore that. I don't know how to upload them at all! Lost in Ferb-Land... 03:04, April 6, 2010 (UTC) Admin Rights? Why hey Daisy56, I've done alot of work trying to build up your new wiki. You could see some of my contributions on the MyHome page. So I came to ask, may I have admin rights? I could expand the wiki much more if I had admin rights. Please reply on my talk page. Random Kid 03:08, April 10, 2010 (UTC) Where have you been for the last 6 days? I swear, I even blocked myself for a minute, that's how crazy it is over here! Fried chicken 00:54, April 17, 2010 (UTC) HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII this iz coolzzzzzzzzzzzzz!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! [[User:Bowser101|'~Bowser (or Brokenstar, depending on where you live)']] Talk to the new leader of ShadowClan 23:30, April 18, 2010 (UTC)